deutoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
V0.49 Ghost in the City
Release date: '''26 Nov 2019 Visit other players' cities You can now see a list of other players' cities from the RTS Cities menu. In the new dropdown All Cities is selected by default. To visit another player's city: * Set it as active * Return to base Only cities with positive population will be shown (and of course, the requirements to be publicly visible will change in the future). Listed cities are ordered from highest to lowest population. Cities * New concept, the Universe Capital: The city with the highest population in the universe * New players will spawn in the Universe Capital or in their own new city if a capital does not yet exist * It is now possible for your character to fail to load into a city (in example, since it no longer exists) - in which case you will be taken to space * Cities are now flagged for removal instead of being deleted instantly. They will be removed once all players currently in them have left * Ctrl+D now toggles FPS and other debug info for cities * City info is now displayed in the top-right corner of the City HUD * Dungeon stats are now displayed in the Enter Dungeon dialog * Doubled Mining Drill storage * Adventurer's Guilds now consume power * More Credits and Better Items from cities is now affected by the city's power availability RPG * Added Life on Hit and Static Charge * Kamikazes ** You don't get loot from kamikazes unless you kill them before they explode ** Added Kamikaze Spiders, Kamikazebot and Sticky Bombs ** Halved the cost of Roll so that you can get away from them easily! * More item diversity ** Movement Speed can now roll on backs iLvl 15+ ** Base Damage can now roll on jewellery ** Deflect can now roll on 2-handed items * Building mat rewards from objectives now scale linearly after difficulty 10 (this is a nerf for higher level dungeons) * Building mat rewards from objectives reduced by 15% * You can no longer get the explore dead-ends side objective if a dungeon has too little dead-ends * Chop and swing now alternate each other again * Added a short global cooldown to all skills * Ad hoc objectives have had their rewards clarified * Reduced base item drop chance from 60% to 50% * Reduced the chance for a loot explosion from 33% to 20% * Reduced the drop chance of crafting mats (see Salvaging) ** Fixed a bug where level scaling multipliers were being applied twice to crafting mats + credits ** '''Hint: you can farm more crafting mats by visiting cities with high adventurer's guilds! * Solo mobs now have 2x base armour * Bosses - gear check ** Now have double their previous regen ** Now have 3x base armour ** Attack cooldown increased to 3s (up from 2s) * Armour ** Can now roll significantly higher ** Is intended as an optimal defense against groups of small mobs ** Rebalanced mobs to make armour more necessary *** Armour is now more especially effective against swarms * Ad-hoc dungeon objectives now give flat amounts of recovery (was percentages) Misc * Improved the detail in trade notifications * RTS: Scout Mode now shows Defense Strength * Improved aspect ratio handling on the login screen Bug fixes & infrastructure * Hotfix Fixed an issue preventing players from joining multiplayer dungeons * Hotfix Fixed an issue prevent players walking around in multiplayer dungeons * Fixed an issue preventing players from joining multiplayer dungeons with active combat * Fixed an incorrect tooltip for Zone Admin Centers * Fixed housing label wrapping above 1000 housing * Fixed a bug where a transfer could exceed the maximum storage of a warehouse * Fixed the Farms per Player leaderboard * Fixed a bug with skill usage before a player first moves in a dungeon * Fixed a bug where interplanetary navigation would break if your base is not in 0,0,0 * Fixed an issue with kill enemy ad-hoc objectives not giving their rewards properly * Building Mats gathered are now counted again * Fixed a collection was modified exception when transferring resources to/from outposts * My Outposts: Fixed all applicable outposts not showing their remaining resources * Improved city network load times * Added support for hotfix versions * Added hardening against corrupted commodity data * Bug fix: Player damage from equipment now scales with dungeon multipliers * Refactored many event systems and client DLL structures Category:Patch Notes